Her Jacob, and the Wolf
by marakparker
Summary: When Jacob sees a girl with dark hair and pale skin, something inside him snaps and he finds himself a human again, leaving the wolf part of him behind him as beta instead of alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Cate walked with silent steps on the snowy ground, her hazel eyes calm. The breeze sifted through the trees above her, rattling the brittle branches. Snap! Cate's expression instantly resurfaced into focus. She looked around. A fox, she concluded, shrugging. But she stayed attuned to her surroundings as she continued to walk.

Jacob's black eyes watched the girl silently from behind hiding place- a wide pine tree. The girl was pretty, with long mahogany hair and pale skin. She resembed a girl he thought he knew almost to the point of strangeness…the wolf pushed the thought far behind him. He refocused on the girl. She was still walking, her features relaxing the farther she went. Jacob tensed, then flew to a tree close to her. He wasn't careless this time, and he was entirely silent, but he noticed the tension as it visibly changed her posture. He was unsure why he was so drawn to her…

Cate's skin prickled, and the glacier temperature of her insticts iced her sides in stabbing frigidness. She flew around, gasping. "Who's there?" Her voice cracked. The wolf froze, ready to run, but Jacob was fascinatedly irritated. How did she know he was there? The wolf's mind pulled at him, telling him to run, but Jacob was too interested. The wolf's jaw set, Jacob's eyes narrowed. His paw was in mid-air, trapped between the mind of wolf and man that Jacob had forced apart. Jacob, who was only wolf ever since…well, Jacob, who was ONLY wolf to protect himself from the pain, was only irritated with the limits this gave him. Stubborn, Jacob started to struggle through the barrier that kept his actions and thoughts- dominated by wolf. With a giant heave, Jacob resurfaced. Jacob was blank for a moment. Jacob's vision went black before a searing tearing ripped through his chest that he knew wasn't physical. The complexity of the human mind filled his head, and he, unused to it, sat stunned Thoughts that he'd pushed far, far away resurfaced. Bella…

Cate's ground slipped from under her, landing hard, when a howl tore through the forest. It was the most tortured sound she'd ever heard. She watched, her heart thudding uncontrollably nearly out of her chest, as a large red-brown creature came within ten feet of her, writhing in obvious pain. Cate's scream was locked in her chest, buried beneath thick layers of sheer terror and confusion. Her breath caught raggedly in her lungs when it's head swung around to her veiw, the giant wolf still writhing in torture she could imagine so terrible that tears filled her eyes. It's eyes met hers. They were black, blacker than any eyes she'd ever seen. He filled her with his pain, her eyes lost in bottomless pitts of black agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob opened his eyes. Depression poured down his spine in blunt stabs. He closed his eyes again. Bella. Bella…Bella. He couldn't bar the word out of his head. It filled every inch of him, poured into all of his wounds, sealing them with acid. He wanted her there, with him, staring at him with those large dark eyes, filled with worry…No. Bella wouldn't care about him now. She was one of them now, surely…wasn't she? Hope called loudly to him despite his efforts to keep it down. How many days had it been…Jacob didn't have any notion of the date. Jacob knew, though, that his love for her would still exist strongly, no matter how disgusted he would surely be. But…could he WANT to kill her? Would that sickening sweetness incline him to rip her to shreds? Jacob felt the liquid glass in his eyes deepen, and he refused to open them, refused to cry. After he was sure, he opened his eyes.

Bella hovered over him, her long hair falling around her pale face. Her eyes were thick with the worry he had imagined. She wasn't…ONE of them. He reached up and stroked her pale cheek, but she shrank away, eyes huge with confused panic. How her face was different than he remembered…it wasn't as pretty as he remembered, but her face was still beautiful.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice scarcely audible. He stared at her. She only stared back with frightened eyes.

"What the hell Bella." He snapped at last, and she shrank away.

"But…wa-Bella?" She asked, still whispering. Jacob sat up, and his eyes cleared. It wasn't Bella. The pain in his gut wrenched at him again.

"Who are you?" He asked flatly. His voice was dead.

"Cate Winters." She answered hesitantly, studying his face in frightened confusion.

"Not Bella." He said, and turned his face away. There was no point any more with her.

"No, but, do you need help or something? Do you FEEL OK? I swear I just saw you melt out from a huge furry animal!" She demanded, hysteria creeping into her soft voice.

He sighed.

"Just leave me."

"I have a cell phone…I'm going to call the hospital just in case…"

"I'm fine." He said flatly. His patience was nearly used up.

"Are you sure? I swear I just saw…"

"I'm FINE. " He snapped, sitting up. He jumped to his feet. He started to walk away, his jaw set.

"No-please-wait! I'm sorry if I did anything…" She trailed off, staring after him pleadingly.

He stopped, trying to continue to breathe regularly.

"You did nothing." He said quietly, closing his eyes for patience, only to be greeted by Bella's face as if it had been burned into his eyelids.

"Please- you must be hurt somehow- I know I saw you tortured…"

Jacob wavered, and sadness broke upon him.

"I- can't-" He stopped, his voice breaking.

"Please," She whispered, "Let me help you."

"You can't help me- nobody can help me." Jacob informed her, his face tensed with the burning of his heart.

Suddenly she was beside him, patting his shoulder a little uncomfortably. He shied away from her touch. "I'm going to leave." He said, his voice level again. "Sorry for disturbing your day." He knew he sounded cold, and he didn't care.

"No! Don't leave, PLEASE." She begged him, eyes wide. "I'll never be able to get over what I saw- I'll believe anything you say- just stay here, and tell me."

His voice, lifeless, managed to pull itself out of his mouth with a struggle. He needed to be alone more than anything.

"I'm sorry."

"Please?" She whispered after a silence. How her face looked like Bella. How much she looked like she needed him. Suddenly something inside him broke.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, and turned to face her. She looked terrified at how haunted he looked. "Please forgive me." He whispered again, intensity filling his low voice.

"Wha- for what?" She whispered back.

The heat of anger burned out the hollows of his injuries, melting the acid and replacing it with fire. His voice, low and heated, rang against the trees.

"I'm going to kill Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

Cate Winters was a stubborn girl, Jacob concluded, his mouth in a hard line. She was mild and patient, timid almost, but determinedly STUBBORN. Cate was walking with him, light and quick on her feet.

"You're parents will worry." Jacob told her flatly. It was a lame excuse for him to pull.

"They won't notice. My dad and his wife are too goggling over eachother to even notice. I disappeared for two weeks without telling them anything to go visit my aunt, and they didn't even notice."

"Two weeks."

"OK, so maybe one and a half."

"This isn't going to be a week long trip."

"Week and a HALF."

"Sure, sure."

She turned her large brown eyes to him and lifted a brow at him. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"So what's the problem?"

"You ARE my problem," He grumbled, eyeing the long stretch of road he'd be able to cover in two seconds without her.

"How rude." She teased, looking ahead.

"I liked you better when you were in shock."

"I liked you better when you were a wolf."

He spun around, eyeing her speculatively. "I am NOT a WOLF." He lied.

"Sure, sure." She shot back, biting her lip to prevent a smile.

"I'm not." He said, face solemn. He was a fantastic liar.

She simply glanced at him dismissively. "You'd be a good actor."

He rolled his eyes and picked up the pace, distancing them.

"Aren't you COLD?" She exclaimed, realizing for the first time he had no shirt.

So much for keeping the lie in good tact.

"I don't get cold." He said emotionlessly.

"Sure, be macho man, but you're going to get REALLY sick- I mean, the snow is five feet high."

"Whatever you say." He said.

They continued to walk in silence.

"I never realized how…big you are." She said, her eyes rolling over him.

Jacob grinned with his face tilted away from her. "I know." He decided to play with her a little bit. "I'm very tall."

"Not just…not just THAT." She trailed off, blushing.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did I say?" She asked, her face resuming normal color, her expression horrified at the haunted look that had reaturned so suddenly to his face.

He turned away. "You blushed." He said quietly.

"Oh." She breathed, then stopped, looking confused. "Um, what's wrong with blushing? I'll try not too if it bothers you…"

"No, it's just looks similar to someone." He barely managed to choke the words.

"Oh." She said, and paused, trying to make a mental note never to blush.

"Why are you coming anyway?" He asked her, starting to walk again. The sting of his words hit her a little off guard.

"Because I'm not letting you run off on your own. It's not safe."

He chuckled.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Nothing."

Silence reigned again.

"Why are you killing someone anyway?" She asked, the flatness of her words hitting him.

He remained expressionless. "You really shouldn't come."

"You're taking me with you."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm COMING wolf-boy."

He rolled his eyes. "For the last time I am not a-"

"SHH." She said, making a slicing motion with her hand to silence him.

He was quiet, then he began again, "It's stupid for you to-"

"SHH."

He was getting mad. "If you really think you can-" He started furiously.

"No really, SHUT UP!" She glared at him, and he set his jaw, adding up the many ways he could take off without her.

She glanced around, her eyes huge. She got the look that he'd seen when he woke up.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Someone's watching us." She murmured, her voice so low and quiet that he scarcely heard her.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

She ignored him, staring around rather desperately in the evening gloom.

He inahaled deeply. There was a slight burning sensation in his nose, followed by a sickly sweet stench that left him trembling in revulsion.

"Stay behind me!" He yelled at her.

"What?" She demanded, hand on her hip.

He threw her behind him just as a pale shape appeared just at the spot she'd been. She was more beautiful than any vampire he'd ever seen. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, almost black, her eyes a blood red. Jacob stopped dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The vampire inched closer to him, her eyes half closed with a lazy charm. The crismon burn of her eyes looked like blood against snow. The long black brown hair twisted down her back in little waves. Jacob blinked. Bella didn't have wavy hair, his paralyzed mind managed to spurt out. With a kick of willpower his brain reactivated itself. He restudied her face. Not Bella- damn, why was this HAPPENING to him?

He flew into action knocking her to the ground in the half second he shifted into his other shape. Though completely terrified, Cate shot him a look as he wrestled the vampire that said 'told you so'. Jacob didn't have the time to be annoyed. The vampire, completely off-guard, was trying to cut him with her razor sharp nails, but to no prevail. She was obviously a newborn, her tactic was ignorant. The wolf lunged for her neck and killed her immediately. He sat panting, waiting, almost, for her to sit up and suddenly reattack, but the vampire sat there silently, lifeless. Leech, the wolf sniffed and trotted over to Cate, nudging her. She stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he turned around.

His pants were ripped and shredded into little pieces all around them. Jacob glared at the pieces of fluff frantically.

To his surprise, Cate started to laugh.

"Not quite so macho now, are you wolf-boy?"

He growled.

She was quiet for a second.

"You do realize what this means?" She said, a bit of humor creeping into her voice.

He turned around to give her and incredulous look.

"I have questions, and you can't be mean about it."

Jacob growled. I can't ANSWER either, he thought.

"Oh, and don't think you can't respond," Cate carried on gaily, "Because there is such a thing as nodding and shaking your head."

He howled.

"Oh shut up," She said, and smiled. "Ok, to start with, WHAT WAS THAT THING?"

He gloated at her with his coughing bark of a laugh.

"Right, yes or no questions." She added, looking embarassed.

"OK, so…was it a monster?"

He nodded his head solemnly. That part was definitely true.

"Um, a…goblin?"

Jacob shook his head, laughed again, and decided in irritation to help her out a little. Her bared his long canines at her.

"What?" She yelped, looking alarmed.

He rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Ohhh…..a vampire?"

He nodded.

"What DOESN'T exist around here?"

He shrugged, and she chuckled a little. How odd it looked on a dog.

"And you're a…a werewolf?" She said, the word new to her tongue.

He shrugged again.

"OK, I must be really, really mad."

He just looked at her boredly.

He started to trot away. She followed, trying hard to catch up. Jacob sighed and walked as slowly as he could. This was going to be a long trip.


	5. Chapter 5

THAT'S IT! Jacob growled. He'd been inching along the road for five hours now. It was driving him mad. They'd found a gas station the day before, in which Cate bought a small meal for herself. The manager, to Cate's profound amusement, had thrown treats at Jacob while chanting, "Come 'ere ya giant puppy, 'ere puppy!" Jacob licked one to please the man and glaring at Cate, chomped down on her sleeve and dragged her out of the store while the manager cackled, "That dawg got spirit! That dawg got soul!" Now, after sleeping horribly that night and taking five hours to make twelve miles, Jacob had had it. He started to trot, then canter, then sprint full speed ahead.

"WAIT!" Cate shrieked. There was no waiting now. Jacob wanted to RUN.

"Please," He heard her whisper. That did it. Jacob, guilt cascading through his veins, turned back.

"DON'T you DARE leave me." She shouted at him when he was finally at her side, tears gathering in her eyes.

Jacob just gave a low grunt.

They continued to slowly make their way down the road, his eyes burning in frustration.

After ten minutes, Cate spoke.

"I have an idea."

He swung up his head to look at her.

"Can I," She blushed horribly despite her mental note, "Ride you?"

Jacob, thrilled with the thought of running, nodded his head vigorously until she had seated herself comfortably on his back.

Jacob, who knew a girl riding a huge dog would look odd, branched off from the road and into the woods that followed the right side of the road. Trees flew past them, and Cate closed her eyes, dizzy and slightly nauseated. Jacob focused on pushing his legs faster and faster despite the new weight she put on him. Soon he was at full speed, and Cate was sure she was going to hurl.

Both of them collapsed onto the bank of a wide river hours later, tired beyond words. They were only fifteen miles from the Cullens.

Jacob woke up at four in the morning, already leaning into position to run into forks.

When Cate woke up, the tall Indian boy she'd known the first three days was sitting on a rock, fully clothed, and watching her.

"Hello," She said quietly.

He remained emotionless.

"What are we doing today?"

"Why are you here, Cate?" He asked her expressionlessly, his eyes black as onyx.

"I…"

"And don't try to tell me it's about safety." He added swiftly.

"I, well…I guess that…when I saw you, I just knew that I needed…to be with you."

His eyebrows rose.

She blushed. "Not like that," She rushed on, "I mean, I knew that I belonged to whatever it was you were doing…I just needed to go with you."

"Hmm." He said, and got to his feet. "I'm going to…I'm doing this alone."

"What?" Cate screeched.

He eyed her.

"I'm…going…alone."

"WHY? After ALL we've been through-"

"I'm going to be dealing with things that will kill you." He said bluntly.

"But…"

"I will be back."

Jacob hoped it didn't sound like a gurantee.

(YOU'RE VERY LUCKY, I THOUGHT I MIGHT END IT THERE)

Jacob hurtled through the trees, eyes direct. SLAM! The impact sent him hurtling. Stunned, Jacob looked up. Buttery golden eyes gazed at him coolly, and locks of bronze colored hair blazed under a beam of liquid sunlight.

(NAH, I'LL END IT HERE INSTEAD, HA HA HA, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT- I'LL BE GONE FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't u hate me sometimes? Sorry about that. Anyway, I really need some reveiws- so if u read it, pweez comment, I won't be offended if u hate it, I'll know how 2 improve! Luv hearing from u people- MARAKPARKER.

Jacob snarled, baring his sharp canines maliciously. His black eyes flashed with loathing. Edward was expressionless. "Hello Jacob."

The wolf's fur rippled with adrenaline, and his every muscle tensed and recoiled, ready to snap forward without a second thought. Bloodsucking parasite, Jacob thought,.

Edward's eyes looked hard, Jacob noted, he must be somewhat angry. Without a second glance Jacob launched himself at Edward. Jacob met the ground HARD.

"I won't kill you." Edward told him flatly, standing above him.

Good, then this will be fun, Jacob thought.

Edward's eyes grew dark, obviously reading Jacob's mind. Furious at the advantage, Jacob sprung again. This time he bit Edward's shoulder but once again went hurtling through the air to meet the ground.

You changed Bella, Jacob snarled.

"No," Edward said coldly, "I didn't."

Jacob was surprised.

"She's pregnant."

Jacob felt his emotional injury swell for a moment before pain came through him, shattering every inch of self control he had. He howled. This time Edward didn't manage to throw him to the ground, Jacob ripped at Edward's neck, but the vampire only winced and shattered Jacob's collarbone. Jacob howled again.

"I'm not going to kill you," Edward murmured, this time seeming to be trying to convince himself.

No, you'll kill the girl we love. You'll kill Bella, and create a leech who has her face.

Edward grimaced. "She'll still be Bella."

She'll be a bloodsucker who'd drain the blood of her own father if she was in a fifty feet radius. Would BELLA do that?

Edward was the first one to attack this time.

Jacob snapped a bone in the vampire's arm.

The wolf noticed a flash of black in the back of his vision.

"Stay out of this Alice." Edward commanded, eying Jacob.

Jacob lashed out at the second vampire, but she nimbly swept aside. "I want to help."

"No." Edward told her and Jacob and he sprang together again, in a deadly dance for their lives.

"Bella won't be happy." Alice told him glumly, and disappeared into the trees.

Edward scowled and flew at Jacob, only to be smacked to the left.

Did you ever think that Bella'd be happier with me? Jacob thought at him.

"That time has passed."

Sure, sure, Jacob thought bitterly, But you do understand that you're depriving her of everything she's ever wanted?

"What does she w ant Jacob?" Edward's low, musical voice sliced Jacob's heart open.

"Who does Bella want?" He whispered.

Jacob howled in agony.

I love her because of who she is, Jacob breathed, Not because of how delicious her blood is. You're in love with a flavor, leech, not a girl. You're just lucky because the food can kiss you back…you know, deep in you, that she is in love with your face, not you, and you're in love with her blood."

Edward hissed, a low, loathing sound. Jacob had gotten through to him. "Wrong, again, mutt, I'm in love with Bella." With a flash of light, Jacob's world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob winced, light poured through the trees above him. He was alone. He continued to stay down on the forest floor,.. momentarily paralyzed by emotional and TONS of physical pain. Bella…Jacob grimaced, his jaw set. He WOULD win her back. Bella…Bella. Bella! Bella. …CATE! She would KILL him! How long had he been out? Obviously the parasite had decided to leave him alive as he'd said. It must have taken some effort.

Jacob sat up. It had at least been two days- the throbbing of his collarbone had ceased to a dull tugging feeling. Jacob winced, he wasn't COMPLETELY healed yet. While he'd been blacked out, the bloodsucker managed to break his leg. It still HURT. Jacob put a little weight on it as he tried to get up. Bad idea. Jacob gasped, falling with a loud THUD to the ground, clutching his leg and trying not to cry out. The bloodsucker had really done a THOROUGH job. Probably to distract him from ripping Jacob's face off. He sighed; wolfy time.

Jacob managed to shift, and was happy to find he could hobble on by three legs. Two legs- very impractical, Jacob thought. When he finally limped to the camp, he was exaughsted. Cate shrieked and flew into him, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Jacob howled. "Sorry," Cate whispered, "It's just…I thought you were dead." She took a deep breath. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU STUPID DOG?!!!!! YOU half KILLED me you IDIOT!"

Jacob grunted.

"Don't you GRUNT at ME you numbskull!"

Whatever.

"Ugg, for someone who can't talk, you're giving me more meaning by your EYES than me with coffee in my system."

Jacob shrugged. He trotted into the trees.

"Wait- I didn't mean any of that!" She called frantically.

The barking laugh followed. Minutes followed, and Cate pulled her knees to her chest, afraid that he'd left for good this time. What would she do now? She had to be at least fifty miles from any civilization. And what would she do without Jacob…"What DID I do?" Cate scolded herself in a stern whisper. Cate looked up and nearly had a heart attack. The tall native american was sitting next to her in obvious amusement.

"Miss me?" He asked, his biting sarcasm evident in his voice

She said something unintelligible and sat up, brushing herself off.

"I lost." He said quietly after a moment.

"Good."

He looked at her sharply.

"Well…I didn't want you to KILL anybody…"

"Then go back."

"We've already been through this-"

"Have we?"

"Yes now eat some jerky- you look skinnier than my cat when she decides to punish us."

Jacob didn't ask. Leaning over, he chose a fat piece. Within a blink it was gone.

"Whoa." Cate commented.

"Now you've done it!" Jacob complained. "I'm STARVING."

"Oh…maybe we should go into town and-"

"We're NOT going into town." Jacob said quickly.

Cate frowned. "And why not? You stole clothes from intown."

"That was an essential."

"So is food."

"We could find food somewhere else."

"Same with clothes."

"I NEEDED the clothes- I can wait for food."

"Fine, it's your stomach." Cate said, defeated.

"But," She added after an awkward silence, "Why not?"

"B-" He choked on the word. "A- a GIRL lives there."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to see her."

"Ah. Why?"

He growled.

"Nu-uh! Now you're human, use WORDS Jacob."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No, I mean, I'm not going to answer your question."

"Why?"

"Not that one either."

"You," Cate struggled for the right word, "Are insufferable."

Jacob grinned. He'd heard it more than once.


	8. Chapter 8

Three nights later, and Jacob had fully healed. Cate smiled in her sleep. "Jacob," She mumbled. Jacob felt laughter coming up in his chest. Bella used to talk in her sleep, but ten times more…Jacob wondered what Bella was dreaming about this second. Did she ever think about him? What was going to happen to that baby- would she wait till it was grown to become a vampire- no, of course not, she was too eager to become one of them. Jacob shuddered. What would she do? Jacob got up, troubled. Cate shifted. "Don't go," She whispered, and Jacob jumped. He sighed. "I'm not GOING anywhere-" He began, and realized with a start when she rolled over that she was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and started to pace, mind wild.

Cate blinked, her vision clearing. "Jacob?" She asked. She noted a dark figure moving close by when he chuckled. Why was he…CHUCKLING at her? What… "JACOB!" She shouted when he didn't answer. She heard a loud thud and hissed cusses. Fifteen seconds later he walked forward, furious. "What?!" He spat. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Didn't know what you were doing. Why are you so pissed?"

"I THOUGHT you were SLEEPTALKING."

"Why did you think that?"

" What?" His tone was acid, "You didn't know you sleep talk?"

"No."

"Hmph. Must be from living alone, your entire life, in a castle, with nobody to tell you. Good morning princess."

She flinched as if he'd struck her. "That was uncalled for," She hissed.

"YOU'RE uncalled for!" He snapped.

"What is WITH you this morning?" She cried, getting up.

"You're the one yelling."

"So he says NOW."

He rolled his eyes, his face bitter.

"You know, you're a jerk."

"That's a compliment in comparison of what I think of you."

It sunk in deep. Her eyes were dark with malice. "I hate you Jacob Black."

This was becoming a little too déjà vu involved.

His face bitter, he turned away, she grabbed his arm and flew him around, however she managed to force a huge werewolf around with her two bare hands was unknown.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WHY do you HATE everything?" She cried, taking his head and pulling his lips down to hers furiously.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob blinked twice, and twisted her off him. It felt like…nothing, if not a little repulsive. Jacob turned away from the heavily blushing girl, who was staring at him anxiously.

"Well?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Well what?" Jacob asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"You know." Cate answered, irritation creeping into her voice.

"I thought it was disgusting." He answered quietly, trying to keep the acid that pumped through his veins out of his tone.

"I shouldn't have done that." Cate said quietly after a long silence. "It was compulsive."

"So I saw."

She only winced. "I didn't mean anything by it," She added, lying through her teeth. However, she was a good liar, almost as good a one as Jacob.

Jacob didn't buy it. "Just don't do it again." He said flatly.

Cate turned away. A new emotion made the tears burn in her eyes. It was rejection.

Jacob sighed. He knew how cruel he was being, and he did care. He felt Cate's hidden sadness through the air between them. He knew the feeling of rejection oh so very well.

He walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder a little awkwardly. She stiffened immediately in surprise.

"You're a beautiful girl," He said quietly, "You can laugh easily, you are SO annoying but you

do make me smile- even though most of the time I hide it. You're almost as stubborn than me," He said, shaking his head. "Which is a big accomplishment. There's no reason for anyone not to love you."

"Then why don't YOU?" She asked, voice cracking.

"Because I'm in more in love with a girl named Bella Swan than anyone could ever be, and if I fail in winning her back, I'm going to kill myself." Her name flowed through his lips easily for the first time. Jacob smiled, the words that had just come out of his mouth weren't his. They were coming from Bella's Jacob, who was starting to crack through his barrier as Jacob had with the wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Cate shifted in her seat, and tried to smile at the waiter. He looked enchanted. Cate sighed. Couldn't the one boy she liked appreciate her in the same way?

Jacob was studying his menu silently.

He ordered, and for the first time since their accidental kiss, he looked up into Cate's eyes.

Cate sat very still, hoping he didn't break the gaze.

He did.

"Ma'am?" The waiter asked patiently.

"Oh right- um, I'll get the steak."

"Sure thing," He said, and smiled at her warmly.

She just sighed again.

"So," Cate began awkwardly, "Are you hungry?"

He didn't look up. "Yeah."

Cate scrambled again to renew the conversation.

"So, why did you lose the fight?" It came out heartlessly, Cate knew, and sure enough Jacob gave her a scathing look that Cate was sure burned a hole somewhere in her face.

"I didn't mean it like that- but, what made you not win, you're so strong…" She hoped he'd take the compliment in a positive way.

He shrugged. "He distracted me."

"Ah."

"I'll finish it next time."

"Of course you will." It sounded cheesy, but Jacob let it go.

"Jacob," She heard herself say quietly, the hurt she felt swelled up and barely allowed her voice to come through, no matter if it had a mind of it's own.

"I really don't want to be rude, and I know it hurts you but…who's Bella?"

Jacob's back went horribly rigid against the booth.

"A girl."

"You love her, right?"

He nodded, wincing.

"What does she look like?" She asked after a while.

"A lot like you," Jacob said quietly, "But prettier, with longer hair."

It hit her hard. Prettier? Who the heck would say something like that to someone's face?

"Oh. She's that beautiful?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

He shrugged again.

"What's she like?"

He closed his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this right now Cate."

"Please?" She whispered.

He paused. "She's very sensitive, and…stubborn. She hates her birthdays and romantic movies, and she is self-depreciative."

Cate stared at him.

"What?"

"It just…sounds like me a little."

Jacob chuckled.

"What?" She said, offended.

"You are NOT like Bella." He said.

"Well, thanks."

"Anytime," He said, his voice turning bitter.

"Is everything we do an argument, all the time?" Cate exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"I guess not- you've made it more." Jacob dissed her, eyes dark.

"How dare you," Cate said in a low tone, her voice deadly, "Go there."

"You crossed my limits, Cate, I'll cross yours."

Cate shook her head, tears springing to her eyes.

He was quiet.

"Cate, are you…crying?"

She turned her face away, too proud to admit it.

"I didn't mean of that," He said softly, his voice consoling.

"Yes, you did." Cate whispered. "You're just guilty because I'm upset."

"No," He said, lifting her chin, Cate's breath caught in her throat when his black eyes met hers in an intensity she'd thought she'd never see, "Cate, I'm really sorry."


	11. The Turning Point

"Cate," Jacob murmured, shaking her. She'd been sleeping, curled up next to him tightly.

"Cate!" He whispered fiercely.

"Wha-what?" She said groggily, yawning.

He silently handed her a newspaper.

SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD LOST GIRL STAYS A MYSTERY

Catherine Susanna Winters, a junior at St. Mary's Private School for Girls, went missing approximately eight days ago. Her father and stepmother, John and Kelly Winters, have confirmed with the authorities that their best guess where she went missing was in the Bronwick Forest, located directly behind their property, in which she apparently goes for walks frequently. Both guardians have no exact notion of when exactly she GOT LOST.

Cate looked up, refusing to read more. "Impossible," She smiled, shaking her head. "They think I went missing EIGHT days ago- we've been out here for three and a half weeks!"

"That's not the point."

"What are you saying?"

"Cate," He said quietly, looking into her eyes. "I think you need to go back.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You can't be serious- we both know I belong with you!"

"I…don't know that, Cate."

"YES you DO!" She yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"Cate…"

"Jacob Black- I swear if you bail on me now-"

"Cate!"

"WHAT?!" She hissed.

"It's now dangerous to have you with me."

She choked on a sudden sob. Bubbles of pain filled her stomach, rising into her lungs. She could scarcely manage to stand up straight.

"So," She breathed, "That's what this is about."

"What?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her.

"You're more concerned about precautions than being with me."

"Don't take it that way."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I don't need any extra worries now- what do you do anyway? I mean, I drag you for miles, I wake you up constantly, it's always an argument about everything!" He sighed, running a hand through his inky black hair. "

"Cate, to be flat about everything, you don't do anything for me either. You're not protecting me, or doing anything that would help this. I'm really sorry, but what's the point?"

"Exactly," She whispered, "What's the point? You're going after this guy- I assume- to get this girl you're madly in love with? What a way to do it- she'll hate you. Besides, what's the point of staying with you Jacob? You're so in love with Bella you don't even notice that I'm so in love with you from the second I saw you, that I nearly killed myself when I thought you were dead. You don't even notice how much I need you."


	12. Loving a Hated One

Jacob met her gaze head-on, his eyes unreadable. Cate bit her lip, and tears spilled over her cheeks again despite her determination. Why had she done that? Jacob was never going to treat her the same…or he'd just be difficult. It didn't matter now anyway, she reminded herself, she was leaving.

"Cate," He breathed softly.

Oh no.

"Cate, I…"

She wiped the tears off her face angrily, her face becoming solemn.

"Just go ahead and say it Jacob, don't give yourself a migraine."

He looked lost.

"I…don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"You don't feel the same way."

He growled, "I don't KNOW, now shut up and listen before you go off and make assumptions."

She crossed her arms.

"Hurry UP then."

"I don't really know what I'm feeling right now, because I'm so absorbed with what I'm doing. I love Bella…and I can't tell if I feel some amount of the same thing for you because I'm just overshadowed by everything else…"

"Your love for her overshadows whatever you feel for me right?"

"I don't know- not just that. What I'm trying to do."

"Right," She laughed bitterly, "You're killing her lover. Fantastic."

He glared at her. "Just shut up," He muttered.

"God why do you keep SAYING that- I'm allowed to SPEAK!"

"You aren't listening to me- you keep making judgements."

"YOU won't listen to what I have to say either!"

"That's because what you have to say is expressed too early for me to freaking explain anything!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!" He yelled.

Cate gave him a scathing look.

"I don't know why the hell I'm in love with you Jacob- you don't deserve it."

"And you're a brat."

"Oh pull THAT card."

"Only because it's true."

"Just because my family has- MONEY doesn't mean I'm a spoiled brat!"

"You are so deluded."

"God Jacob- just stop talking to me."

"My pleasure."

"Do we HAVE to fight all the time?"

"See- you ask me to shut up then you blabber on-"

"Whatever- I have stuff to say-"

"SO do I!"

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cate yelled.

"No!"

"Shit- why not?!"

"Damn it Cate! I don't WANT you to leave!" He whispered and jerked her lips to his.


	13. She'll Hate You Anyway Love me Instead

Jacob felt the corners of Cate's mouth curve grudgingly upward as they deepened the kiss. Jacob felt a rush of things he couldn't really name, and he wondered how he ever thought she was repulsive. Heat pounded through him, and the urgency instead of reluctance was fascinating to him. She broke it first, gasping for breath. He looked at her silently, realizing for the first time what she really looked like. All he'd seen before was Bella's face twisted into another.

She was almost slimmer than Bella, and an inch shorter as well. She had hair that fell three inches below her shoulder, a deep mahogany that was slightly darker than Bella's.

Her eyes were large, longer lashed, and more of a brown-green. Her skin was also slightly different- with a slight touch of gold to it that he'd never noticed. Cate's face was very aristocratic, with high cheekbones, a straight, strong-boned nose and a delicate red mouth that balanced out the intensity of her eyes.

Cate was so different than her, and yet Cate resembled Bella almost to bizarreness at a first look. She was the one of the two most beautiful faces he'd ever seen, although Jacob knew Cate was probably more slightly attractive to others than Bella. Jacob stared into her eyes for several seconds. She started to grow a cherry red.

"I knew it," She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"That you loved me- at least a little."

"No- you had no idea."

"Yes I did."

"Cate- I didn't know until three seconds ago."

"Fine- but I had a tiny hunch."

"Sure you did."

Silence reigned.

"What changed your mind?" Cate whispered.

"I didn't change my mind- it just sort of…SPRUNG."

"Ah."

"Yeah…"

"OK- well, what are we doing next?"

Jacob sighed. "I still think you're threatening all for nothing."

"No," She smiled sweetly, "I'm coming, like it or not."

He frowned.

"Besides," She whispered, "I'm threatening all for YOU."

Jacob grinned, "Mushy- never would have thought."

She sighed, "Jacob Black- I never will understand you."

"Good."

She raised a brow at him.

"I've had enough people in my brain already- I don't need someone else to understand me in depth- I like having a little mystery."

"Enough people…in your brain?" Cate asked, confused.

"Cullen reads mind."

"Bella's lover."

"Right."

"Oh…"

"You know I'm going to kill him anyway right?"

"I know, I think I get how much you despise him…but what for Bella?"

"You're asking if I'm still trying to win her over."

"Yes."

Jacob sighed. "Yes," He admitted.

Cate looked like she'd been punched in the gut. "Oh…"

"Cate-" He began,

"Save it- let's go." She said, grimacing a little before her face smoothed over.

"Cate I was just telling the truth. I do love you, but…I think I just have to see her to know."

"It's OK," She said cheerfully, "She'll hate you anyway if you kill Cullen who-ever, so it's not like it's going to work."

"Thanks."

"Anytime- let's go."

"Do you KNOW where we're going?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then let ME decide when we go. We're going to get help."

"Like allies?"

He grinned, "More like some brothers."


	14. Bystander

Eric POV

This is sort of a new twist. This is the only chapter I've written or is going to be written like this: it's to show how Cate and Jacob appear to other people.

KEEP REVIEWING

MARAKPARKER.

I smiled at the girl, waiting for her reaction. She looked bored. What the-

"What's your name?" I asked her, marveling at how pretty she was.

She glanced at me, and looked me up and down. "I don't give away my name to strangers," She flirted, her voice soft. I relaxed, this is what I'm was used to.

"But we don't have to be strangers," I replied coolly.

She laughed and walked away. That's when I noticed HIM: the huge native american guy who looked like he had a 'I'll kill you if you annoy me' sorta thing going for him. Then he saw her, pretty girl. His gaze softened, and then it hit me. Hot girl was with Tough guy. Shoot- he was so big!

The girl looked like she was melting when she looked at him- it annoyed the heck outta me. That's the look all females gave moi! It should be called reserved for me alone.

This bar was a nice one- more of a club really than a bar. Hot girl was wearing a green mini-dress with jeans beneath it- he a black shirt and the same boring jeans. They didn't exactly look hottest bar/sorta club, type people. He sat down at one of the tables and ordered a beer. She didn't order anything.

The song changed and a slow dance came on.

I noticed the girl looking yearningly at the dance-floor as couples started to form.

The boy was entirely clueless.

I approached her.

"You wanna dance?"

She glanced at him.

He shrugged and turned to look out the window.

She sighed and got up, letting me lead her to the dance floor.

"My-"

The rest was lost to me in the music.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name's…Catie." She whispered. Something flickered in her face. Was it a lie? Whatever, Catie- hot girl- same thing.

"Catie- I'm Eric."

"Oh."

"You guy's live here?"

"No we're traveling." Dead end, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "You?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you here with somebody?"

"Obviously not," He said tightening his grip on her.

"You just getting a drink?"

"Yeah, I just like to hang out sometimes."

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask me to dance?" What she didn't say was : I have a boyfriend- what exactly is this about?

"I like you," I said, grinning.

"Thanks."

"Who's your boyfriend anyway?" Sounded jealous. Didn't care.

"Just a guy…"

"Name?"

"Jake-," She paused, "Cullen."

"Jake Cullen? Never heard of him before."

"Oh…"

"Where you from?"

"Er, Kentucky."

"You don't sound like a redneck," I teased.

"Yeah, well- you going to college here?"

"No, I'm a senior," I said, flattered.

"I'm a junior."

"Cool."

"Yeah- listen- gotta go."

"Right," I said, disappointed. I didn't know how to handle this girl- she very…intriguing.

They left, the indian boy right behind her. He shot me a hostile glance and I jumped. I'm telling you- this guy was SCARY.

Later that night I went home, only to find my dad's mess. He's a PIG. On the way to the garbage can, I glanced down at the newspaper I was carrying on top.

LOST GIRL.

It had a picture of the girl I'd just seen! Catie! Could that be short for Catherine- what? Did she take off with her boyfriend?….I picked up the cell phone and dialed the police.


	15. Confessions

Jacob Cullen got a strange feeling the second he walked out of the bar. They'd had to stop and rest, and it was close, but he was sure that a mistake had occurred by going into it.

"What'd you two talk about?" Jacob asked, black eyes looking straight ahead.

"Are you jealous Jacob?" She teased.

He didn't answer, just sort of shook his head. His face was hard.

"Oh come on- we talked and he asked my name-"

Jacob looked sharply at her, alarmed.

"I said my name was Catie."

"Too close…" He said shaking his head.

"He also asked your name and I said-"

Jacob waited.

"Jake Cullen."

He swore loudly. "You had to pick THAT name didn't you!"

"Sorry," She snapped, "It's not like I could come up with anything better."

"Tom Smith- Bob Fitchimondoliso- whatever! But it had to be THAT."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." He said, his tone cold.

"Jacob-"

"You know- I'm in a very bad mood at this point."

"You were jealous…a little." Cate concluded.

"No…I wasn't JEALOUS…"

"Yes you were."

"Believe me, I wasn't."

Cate looked hurt. He stopped and sighed. "YES I was jealous you stupid, wonderful girl." And took her into his arms, and kissed her.

She smiled when they broke it. "I could get used to those sort of confessions."

He rolled his eyes. "The pack is fourteen miles from here."

"Didn't you say you could hear one another's thoughts when you're a wolf?"

"I somehow cut off my connection."

"When?"

"When I got an invitation from Bella's wedding." The words hurt him badly, even then.

"Oh- I'm gonna shut up now- no more Bella."

"No more Bella." Jacob repeated quietly. How worthless the world be without her.

"Oh GAWD- you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," He said, turning his face away, "Let's go."

They walked a while before they were deeper into the woods.

"Jacob?"

He glanced down at her by answer.

"Thanks- for taking me with you anyway."

"It really wasn't a sacrifice."

"Aww," She smiled at him, and he, unable to resist, grinned back.

It was getting darker, the light was vanishing quickly as the clouds started to come over the distant mountains. Jacob stepped up the pace a little, and Cate, desperate to keep up with him, started to jog. He stopped. "OK, we can go now."

Cate smiled weakly. Bring on the nausea.

Jacob shifted: away they flew.

Within a few minutes they were at Sam Uley's front door.

Jacob rang the bell.

He opened the door himself. He did not look surprised.

"I knew you'd be back."

Jacob frowned, "I had intention to until now…"

"What do you need?"

Jacob smiled. "Let's talk."

Sirens rang outside the house. Carlisle looked at Alice inquiringly, she looked bewildered. Bella stood beside Edward silently, clutching his cold hand. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she seemed to simply melt in his gaze.

There was a knock.

Alice was there the quickest.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?"

Carlisle stepped forward, Esme at his side, smiling politely.

"Is there a Jake Cullen here?"

Bella gasped, and Edward's face hardened.

Carlisle's brow knit together, "I'm sorry- no. Can I have a description?"

"Tall- black hair- very muscular, native-american?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, anytime…"

The door closed.

Bella turned to Edward, brows raised.

Alice pouted. "Werewolves," She mumbled.

Rosalie flowed into the room, Emmett right behind her.

"What are they up to now?" Rosalie complained.

"I have no idea," Edward said, his voice deadly. Bella gazed up at him. Alice looked at her sheepishly.

"What ARE you two not telling me?" Bella exclaimed at last, fustrated. For the last two days they'd been elusive, even cold.

Edward smiled innocently.

Bella wasn't fooled. "OK, spit it out, both of you."

Edward sighed, looking away.

"Edward fought Jacob." Alice said.

"WHAT?!"


	16. Pissed

Quil grinned lopsidedly at Cate, making her blush. Jacob smacked the back of his head as he headed towards the kitchen, in a growl-grin that made Cate giggle. Cate had never seen Jacob so…alive. "Jacob!" Cate called him, gesturing for him to sit beside her at the table. The aroma Emily's cooking wafted through the air, calling to anyone near enough.

"JACOB? I thought 'Jake' was the term you hotties reserved for him," Quil said, winking at her.

"Jake?" Cate asked Quil, astounded.

"Yeah?" Jacob replied, sitting down.

"Oh…I never thought…"

He looked at Cate, his brow together, puzzled.

"I didn't know you went by Jake."

"Jake- Jacob, same me." He said, shrugging.

"Jake's fine."

"Sure."

Pleasant chatter went on, but Cate and Jacob sat in silence. Cate was wondering what else she didn't know about him- what he always seemed so reluctant to tell her. Jacob was thinking about Bella, scarfing down as much food as possible.

"So there's gonna be a war huh?" Embry asked Jake suddenly. Quil looked up, rigid with excitement.

The table went quiet.

"I guess you could say that." Jacob said slowly. "But I like to think of it as kicking those bloodsuckers where they belong- back to hell."

A cheer went around the table. Quil, fully overjoyed, had renewed his appetite as well as his happiness and continued to gorge food until Emily gave up and quit cooking.

Cate watched the new Jacob as he laughed- something she'd never heard- teased, and rough-housed. Sure enough, it did seem like a big group of brothers.

RING!

A few werewolves looked toward the door, but Cate, uncomfortable with sitting without anything to say, sprang up and yelled, "I'll get it!"

Jacob flashed her a dazzling smile on her way to the door.

Cate opened it.

There, standing on the door steps, was whom Cate could only assume could be Bella.

"Um hi," She said a little awkwardly, before curiosity flickered into her expressive brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"Cate."

"Oh…are you visiting?" Bella asked. She _was_ pretty, Cate noted, Even so far into pregnancy.

She felt something very instinctive run through her, something fierce, allowing her to say, "I guess so. I'm Jacob's girlfriend."

Bella was speechless. "Oh," She said, choking.

"Yeah."

"Is he here?"

She wanted to say no, say it with all her sore heart. She opened her mouth. She was going to lie, and lie well.

"Bella?" A deep voice behind her cracked.

"Jake!" Bella said happily, running towards him. He crushed her in a hug. Cate stared at her feet. What pretty shoes, when did I get those…

He let her go, leading her to the couch. The room went silent.

Her face grew solemn.

"What is you freaking problem?"

"What?" His face went blank.

"You and Edward were going to KILL eachother!"

"Oh," He said, "THAT."

"Jake…"

"We all know this is what's going to happen. We can't live with the other alive."

"You sound like you're quoting Harry Potter."

Jacob leaned back, eyelids sliding shut for patience.

"Sure, you guys hate eachother," She said desperately, "But you don't have to, well-"

His eyes remained closed. "You've gotten fat Bella."

"So has your mouth."


	17. Breaking

Cate burst out the door, the tears escaping from her eyes. They ran down her cheeks, leaving trails like the scars of her pain. Why did he make it so damn obvious? Cate sobbed, and ran, faster and faster, down the road. She didn't care where she went- she just needed to run away. Far far away…

Cate stumbled and met the dirt, where she lay, flat, against the road. She rolled onto her back, staring up into the sky. The stars were vibrant, shining like diamonds against velvet. They shone down onto her, illuminating her tears.

She felt herself drift that night, into a place where she was neither Cate nor spirit. There was no time, and there was no reality. She joined the stars, rising in a mass of spiral emotions that were not her own.

Cate felt herself drift away, slower and slower. How she wanted to stay there forever, to stay in a place where she felt nothing but the beauty of the night…maybe if she could touch it- Cate strained to break away from the restrain of her body- she gave a fatal lurch.

"Cate- CATE!"

Cate slammed back into herself. She looked up into the eyes, the black sky that was her own- the black sky she had to share. What star would shine in them- her or Bella? "Jacob," She breathed.

"God- what happened?"

She was briefly aware of his arms lifting her from the ground. "Cate? Oh HECK- what's wrong? Cate, can you hear me?" The worry in his voice was truly realistic. If only he meant it.

Cate yearned for her sky, and finding it, she started to drift again with some difficulty.

"CATE!"

No. Jacob.

"CATE!"

The ground regained it's position beneath her back.

"Cate," He breathed in her ear, "PLEASE!"

He got up and with a shaky breath he shifted.

We're coming, Sam replied.

He stood over her, watching her motionless body lay limp against the ground, waiting for any sign she was alright. Her eyes lay open, blinking occasionaly, but Jacob could see no life in her.

Cate waited for the sky to roll around her, to consume her into perfection, as it had done before. Once it did- Cate would join it this time.

Jacob shifted again.

"Cate," He whispered, "I can't lose you now."

She didn't hear him. She was nearly there.

"Cate," He whispered, "I love you."

Cate broke- tears poured down her face. The night- no longer near to her grasp, faded to the same star-encrusted ceiling of her world it had always been. "No Jacob," She whispered. "You don't."

He took her into his arms again, staring into her heart-breakingly fragile face.

"You have no idea." He told her, and kissed her, breathing the warmth back into her cold, frozen heart.


	18. Thank You All

I just want to give a truly meant apology to Heartbroken1- who kept insisting I didn't break Cate. I did. Sorry. But believe me, I don't intend to completely snap her- she'll be capable of some recovery, promise.

Also, thanks to all my readers and reveiwers.

And a special thanks to

ROCKNROLLFANATIC

And

Heartbroken1

Who've stuck with me since the beginning.

And a big hug to all you guys, u r all inspiring me to keep going- you rock!

MARAKPARKER


	19. All or None, Jacob Black

(Yes, there was some confusion on whether I was ending it or not. I'm not- don't worry

MARAKPARKER)

When Cate finally opened her eyes, all she wanted to do was close them. Every part of her hurt.

"Cate?" His voice was soft but his tone was anxious.

She sat there, silent.

"Cate."

"Jacob."

He swore, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Does it matter?" She said, staring at the ceiling and wincing as the ice surrounding her heart cracked and then relayered.

He growled.

"What happened to Bella?"

"You aren't answering my question."

"I'm getting there."

He sighed, "Quil dropped her off at the boundary, where the bloodsucker picked her up."

"When?"

"When I left."

"When was that?"

"Five minutes after you left- lord I forgot how many questions you manage to come up with."

"Whatever."

"What-happened-?" He said in a low voice, enunciating each word.

"You're in love with Bella."

He paused, "What does that question have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

He sighed. "Yes."

"That's why."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't share you Jacob."

"There's no chance, " He assured her, "She's married and has a…child," He looked like he was in pain.

"That's really not the point."

"What is the point?"

She took a deep breath. "You're in love with her Jacob, and it's your heart I can't share."

He was silent.

"Jacob- I've always thought of your eyes as two pieces of the night sky- but which star is going to shine in them? Bella or me?"

"Can't you both?"

"Only one will shine the brightest- no matter if they are very close in light."

"Cate-"

"I know you can't choose. But sharing you is just splitting me in half slowly. Leaving you will break me immediaely…but I'll heal." It seemed impossible at the moment, but Cate knew the suicidal part of her had disappeared with the morning forever. She would heal- no matter how hard it would be.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked, face blank.

"I don't see any other way." She started to cry.

"I can't survive without you," He said slowly.

"Bella will make it up."

"She's NEVER going to leave that bloodsucker!"

"Then stop loving her." The hope made her dizzy.

He stopped and sighed. "I've tried. I can't."

"Then," She breathed, "I have to go."

He shook his head and took her into his arms, stroking her face. He whispered in her ear, "I'm too selfish. You may be able to live without me- but I can't live without you."

"Yes," With all the strength she had left emotionally, she pulled out of his arms, "You can."

He growled. "I can't."

She smiled weakly, "Arguing even now…" Tears sprang from her eyes. "My heart will always belong to you- if you want it. But Jacob- I need all or none."

"I can't," His voice broke, and he turned away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I love you, Jacob Black."

She got up, and walked out of Sam's Uley's house, and when the door closed, Cate knew she'd never see him again.


	20. You're not Enough Anymore

LOST GIRL FOUND

Catherine Winters, whose trail has been nearly nonexsistant, called her parents yesterday at 3:30 pm, stating she wanted to go home. I ran away because I am often lonely and upset, she told the press today. Eric Hunt, a senior at Hart Mountain High School, who reported seeing her in a bar with a large man named Jake Cullen, has been proved false. Both Catherine and her family have refused any more information on the situation.

Jacob put down the article, and got up, closing his eyes. Not again. No…the affliction would come soon. When he knew she was never coming back, it was going to rip a hole in his chest – right next to the swelling scar of Bella Swan. He paced back and forth. Waiting.

The phone rang.

Billy answered. "Hello."

"I don't think now is the best time."

"I realize that."

"Who is it?" Jacob asked, back turned.

Billy eyed his son cautiously. "I'll have him call you back."

"Bye Bella."

Jacob cursed and yanked the phone out of Billy's hand.

"Hello?"

"Jacob."

Silence followed.

"I heard about," She hesitated, "Cate."

Her name was the trigger. Jacob doubled over.

"I'm coming," She told him.

Jacob rolled onto the floor, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bella," He gasped.

"I'll be there soon."

Jacob heard the slam of her truck door.

She disconnected.

Billy went into the other room, leaving his son to suffer without embarassment.

Jacob needed her. He needed her immediately. He was going to die with this sort of pain. He could handle _one_ fatal injury, not two.

He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Even her voice was beautiful.

"Cate."

She was silent. "Jacob."

"I need you."

She hesitated,"Me too." Emotion dominated her voice, making up for seeing her face. He knew what it would look like.

"You have to come."

"You know I can't."

"I'll do anything."

She was quiet.

"I'm going to try to give up Bella- for good. Please just come back."

"I don't think I can."

"PLEASE."  
"No, Jacob, I mean, I really don't think I CAN."

"Parents?"

"Oh yeah."

He managed to grin, "Do I hear a kidnap?"

"No," She sighed, "Don't do that. The police will have a fit- as if you don't have enough on your plate already."

"Cate-"

"Words don't really mean much to me. Prove it first."

"How?"

She was quiet. "That's for you to figure out."

She hung up.

The second she did, the misery reaturned.

He winced. What could he do?

He heard the slam of a door.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, coming over to him.

"Hey," He said, propping up onto a chair, grimacing.

"That bad?"

"She left." His voice cracked.

Bella was quiet. She did know what he was going through.

"I didn't really talk to her," Bella whispered, sitting down. She pulled her knees to her chest. The similarity to Cate sent a new wave of despondency. "What's she like?"

He sighed. "Stubborn."

She hesitated, biting her lip."And?"

"Sensitive, quiet except when she has questions- which is nearly always. Cate is…"

Bella felt a wave of jealous envy.

"Jake?"

He looked up.

"Does she know?" Bella asked, blushing.

"Yes."

"Is that why she left?"

He paused, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. She sat still for a second. "This is my fault isn't it?" She breathed in discovery, "I came over. "

He turned away. "It's not your fault Bells,"

"Yes it is."

He sighed. "It would have happened somehow anyway."

"Was she mad?"

"No."

Bella sat still, processing it.

"Did she…break?"

Jacob's face contorted in obvious guilty torment.

"Oh, sorry." She sighed. "I just hurt people all the time don't I?"

Jacob ducked his head so she wouldn't see his expression. Yes, you do, his face said.

"No," Jacob said, face still down, "You don't mean to."

"That doesn't matter."

He shrugged.

"Jacob," She began, "I'm really sorry. I know I'm keeping you from having a…" She blushed, "Relationship with anyone else."

"It never stopped you."

"Huh?"

"Your being in love with me didn't stop you…when he came back."

She winced.

He exhaled slowly. "Why don't you just leave?" It came out harsher than he meant.

She stopped. "If…you want me to."

"This is pointless," He told her, "I'm just…making it worse."

"You mean I'M just making it worse." Bella corrected him, pointing to herself.

"That's what I said."

"Ugh-" She punched him in the arm- lightly as to not break her hand again- "You are so immature."

He rolled his eyes. He gazed at her for a minute.

She changed color. "What?"

"Is that-" He gestured at her rounded stomach, "His?"

She was quiet for a second. They were entering a highly sensitive area.

"Yes."

"How?" His voice broke.

"We…don't know."

He slammed his hand into the wall. It left an unpleasant gash.

"The ONE thing I could give you- that he couldn't. Gone."

"I'm sorry."

His jaw was set.

"I need Cate…I swear I'll kill myself if she doesn't get here within two hours."


	21. I'm Coming To Make Sure You Don't Die

"Cate," John said severely, eyeing his daughter cautiously. "I want to know why you so felt inclined…to run away."

Kelly flicked her blonde hair, "Do you know what this is doing to our reputation- this is a small town you know!"

Cate sighed. "I'm sick of Kelly."

Kelly glared at her. John nodded, unsurprised. "It's normal for a child to feel resentment against a step parent."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad- I'm not a CHILD- and stop analyzing this like it's some buisness problem."

"I just want to understand you."

Cate turned to Kelly, "OK, here's a big helping of my reasoning- you're a social climber who could be my sister! You're SEVEN years older than me!"

Kelly pressed herself to John's side. "I love your father-" She said, ruffling his hair, "I don't know WHAT you're suggesting."

"Let me help you: you married daddy for his money, and dad, I'm surprised you didn't get that right away."

"That's irrevelant to our situation! I love you John!" She said desperately. He eyed her in surprise. "Don't panic, I know that." He said.

She sighed in relief.

"However, Cate, would you excuse your stepmother and I for a moment?"

"Oh of COURSE Daddy."

"Thank you."

Cate left, satisfied with her lie. She didn't care WHO her father married as long as they left her alone. Who cares? Kelly was his tenth wife- she wouldn't be the last.

Cate looked out the window. Her frozen heart had completely refrozen the spots Jacob had melted. The yearning for him, however, was horrible. She glanced at her father's office door. They wouldn't notice she was gone…until fifteen minutes passed. It was six in the morning anyway- they were all groggy.

That fight the werewolves were to have with the vampires…would he be dead by the time she knew what was happening? Would she be too late? Cate couldn't share him- but she couldn't be alive knowing he wasn't. She had to be there- to know. No one would call her if he died.

She threw together a backpack quickly. Walking out of the house, she ran to the main street of their town. She flagged a taxi rather quickly. The driver, who knew who she was, kept his mouth shut anyway and she tipped him well. She got off.

A lady who's hair was dyed flame red kept whispering in her husband's ear, eying Cate, at the bus station. Cate got onto the bus as quickly as she could- leaving the suspicious woman behind. She sighed, and settled into her seat.

She was sitting next to a yellow-haired woman with a newborn baby, who was too busy to notice her. She fell asleep quickly, and woke to the driver shaking her.

"We're at the last station miss," He said kindly, his blue eyes twinkling. With his white beard and red cheeks- he reminded her of her childhood image of Santa Claus.

She got up, brushing herself off. "Thanks, where are we then?"

"Forks, Washington. You've traveled a long way."

"Wow."

"Do you have a bag I can help you with?"

"Nah- goodbye."

"Good luck."

Cate got off, and looked around her. Lord- it was so…rainy.


	22. It All Comes Down To NOW

Jacob smiled at his brothers grimly. "I think…we're ready."

They all growled. Sam remained cool, watching Jacob silently. "Let's go." Jacob said in a low voice. He didn't care if he wasn't really going for Bella any longer- it was time the parasites moved on, in every single way. Jacob shifted, and taking the front of the pack for once, they ran.

Cate's taxi wound up the road, rain splattering against her window. The instincts that had served her all her life were active, telling her something was starting…something big. The driver looked at her speculatively in his mirror. When she looked away from the window, he shuddered, she had a haunted look to her at the moment. She met his gaze with wide eyes. "Hurry," She whispered.

Alice, fustrated, pounded her hands against the wall. "NO!" She growled.

"What is it?" Carlisle looked up from his desk.

"Our futures all just went blurry."

Edward walked in, face grim. "Sounds like we should be expecting visitors."

Bella set Charlie's plate before him, sitting down at the table.

"It's good for you to visit," Charlie sighed, taking a bite of the dinner she'd made.

Bella smiled at him, "Nice to see you too, Dad."

"How's…" Charlie trailed off, gesturing at her stomach.

"Fidgety." Bella grinned. "What are you going to be called? Grampy Charlie?"

He scowled at her.

There was a silence.

"Hey Dad?" Bella said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

The pack flew into the meadow. The Cullens were waiting.

"We got a feeling," Edward said softly, "That you'd be coming along."

It was war.

Cate ran to Sam's front door. She pulled the door open, making it slam against the wall with a terrific bang. Emily jumped. Her eyes, too, were wide with worry.

"They're gone."

Edward dodged Jacob, slamming Quil against a tree. Jasper's arm was flung into the trees. Alice gave a furious cry, taking out Sam, breaking both his front legs. Rosalie was in a full on battle with Leah Clearwater. Emmett fought Embry, and was losing badly due to his "no logic all force" tactic. Paul was also not doing too well, Esme being ultimately clever. Carlisle was handling everything else.

Charlie was starting to push the speed limits: something he NEVER did. Bella tried to stay calm, breathing raggedly. "Dad," Bella gasped.

"Yes honey?" He was frantic.

"Cell phone?"

"Here!" He tossed it to her.

She dialed Edward's number quicker than can be expected of a woman going into labor.

She got his answering machine. "Edward," She whispered, "I need you! I'm having this baby NOW!"

Emily drove Cate to the abandoned dirt road nearest the meodow.

"It's about twenty feet from here," Emily said quietly.

Cate started to run.

Edward faced Jacob. Now or never.


	23. Forever is it Yours

(I know you will all hate me for this- but I've planned it from the beginning. Get out your box of tissues if you're a very sentimental person- I cried as I wrote it)

A white arm flew at her, she ducked. It flew into a tree behind her. It made a horrible cracking sound. Cate looked up as the tree started to tilt toward her. Cate scarcely moved out of the way before it smacked into the ground. Cate ran forward just as Jacob and Edward faced one another.

"JACOB!" She yelled. Jacob looked up at her. There was a slight blur to the side of Cate's vision before Jacob slammed to the ground. Edward appeared next to him, his face expressionless.

"Please stop," Cate whispered.

The vampire looked at her, and drank in her appearance. His eyes grew softer. "I'm sorry," He said, and his eyes smoldered with guilt.

"Please?" She begged.

Edward fell hard to the ground. Jacob stood up, watching him warily. "Jacob- I love you," Cate whispered.

Edward suddenly appeared beside her. He spoke, his velvety voice taking her off guard. It was such a beautiful voice…"You should leave." He told her softly.

"No- I'm staying with Jacob. You're all being stupid- I'm making sure he doesn't kill himself!"

He glanced at her. "You remind me of my wife."

"So I'm not alone in that."

He was gone before the conversation could continue.

Jacob struck him across the ribs, and Edward winced, taking the blow better than most people could.

"Charlie," Bella moaned. "It," She cussed, "HURTS!"

Eric glanced at the TV screen.

"That's right- the missing girl is gone…again. Several transportation workers have reported her movements. Currently, the police are combing through the town of Forks, where she was last and where her trail leads. 'Next stop, La Push, ' search director Samuel Martz tells us. He was referring to a Quileute Reservation located within a forty minute distance of Forks. This is George Mandolion, reporting for-"

Eric cursed, switching off the TV.

Jacob hurtled into a large boulder, making a snapping sound. Edward stood above him silently.

"I think we both knew this is what it would come down to." Edward murmure.

Jacob growled.

"I don't even want to kill you…that badly."

"Yes you do."

Edward's laugh was bitter. "No I won't. Your lover is already in so much affliction..."

Jacob turned his face away from him, yearning to look at Cate. He did. Their eyes locked. "I love you," Jacob breathed. Cate heard him anyway. Heard him with all her heart. And knew it was a goodbye.

"NO!" Cate ran faster than she'd ever ran in her life. Edward didn't look at her. Didn't hear her thoughts. He was too focused on Jacob. Would his remorse ever cease after he did this?

Cate threw herself in front of Jacob in a flash of understanding that if she didn't- Jacob would die. And Jacob couldn't die.

The impact of Edward's final attack caught Cate just as she flew forward. She slammed to the meadow floor. The sky came back to her as it did that other fatal night, just within her reach. "NO!" She heard Jake's voice distantly.

Jake scrambled forward, his back sending waves so painful the average person wouldn't be able to stay concious with. But it was nothing in comparison to the agony he was facing right then- the complete torment that was only emotional. He held her to him. It was impossible she could still be alive…

The sky was gorgeous- it was just a tiny touch away…no. Jacob came first. Cate struggled to surface a little bit.

"Jacob," Her voice was weak.

"Oh god," He said, already sobbing. "No!"

The battle stopped, and everyone stood silent, watching.

"Please…don't cry." Cate pleaded softly.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"No, Jacob…I can't stand to see you blame yourself…promise me,…promise me you won't."

"Cate," His voice cracked, "I love you so much- you can't leave me- I'll die- I swear I will."

"NO- swear to me…you won't ever end your life."

"But…"

"SWEAR."

He was silent.

"Please," She whispered, her eyes slowly shutting, "PLEASE swear." The pleading in her face was too much for her to bear.

"I swear," He breathed, the tears running down his face like rain.

"Jacob," She whispered, her voice fading with her life. "I love you."

He smiled through his tears. "I'll love you always. And, Cate…."

"Yes?" Her voice was so soft he could scarcely make it out.

"My heart is only yours. Forever."

She smiled. The sky swirled around her, and her energy escaped her body, rising up to join the endless perfection of the universe.


	24. New Light

OK the choice is yours. Stop or continue- I look forward to hearing your veiws- Marakparker) Edward ran his fingers through his hair as HE turned away from the love of his existence.

"It's ok," Bella assured him, recognizing his self-loathing attitude. "All you missed was abunch of screaming."

He sighed. "That's not the point."

Bella shrugged. Her face clouded over with worry, "Is Jacob alright?"

"He's…recovering."

"I'm glad you both came to your senses."

"I did kill her after all," He said bitterly, "He'll be after me again after the pain subsides a little." The regret burned through him, guilt running down his spine. He'd killed that girl so easily -- that girl he'd truly sympathized for once her thoughts had reached him that fateful day of the battle. Murdered.

"Well the "war" is over- that's all that matters to me."

Edward turned around to face her, taking her face between his hands and kissing her softly.

"Don't get your hopes up."

Jacob rolled over, ignoring the irritatingly loud bell-like ringing of the telephone.

He heard Billy answer it. Oh PERFECT.

"Out of all calls on earth THIS is NOT a good time-"

"Oh."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think he'll…"

"Fine."

"I still don't think he'll accept such a…serious responsibility."

"I'll see if he…can."

"Bye Bella."

"Jacob!" Billy called softly. He was deeply disturbed by the agonized look on his son's face when he shuffled down the hallway.

"Yes?" Jacob replied, HIS voice cracking horribly.

"Maybe this isn't the best time…" Billy hesitated. Jacob's huge black eyes met Billy's, boring into his. Tell me, the eyes urged. Tell me NOW.

"Fine," Billy said hurriedly, "Bella needs to see you. She had her baby yesterday."

"Yeah. I know."

Jacob expression was vulnerable -- completely vulnerable. Billy didn't know what to expect from him.

He knew Jacob.

He knew bitter Jacob.

But He didn't know broken Jacob. He wasn't acidic like he was after his transformation or before wedding. This was worse- much worse.

He wasn't the easygoing, sarcastic teasing Jacob any longer.

He was broken.

"Does she really need me?" He whispered.

"Sounds like it."

"Fine." Jacob's face fell the second he turned away from the old man -- into something even worse than the agonized look Billy'd seen. He was doing the best he could to hide it.

Jacob got into the rabbit, slamming the door. He wondered why he was doing anything for anyone. He was the moving dead. All that was left of his heart was a burning hole. And yet he knew whatever it was that Bella had to see him for -- would help him. Somehow.

He didn't even knock.

Edward was in the corner of the room, his face hidden in the shadows. Bella sat on a chair, her dark eyes large. She took a shaky breath.

"Jacob," She stopped, watching him cautiously, "I'm going to be a vampire by the end of today."

Jacob didn't even wince. He didn't really care anymore. He only, in the tiniest single alive section of his soul, vaguely wished she would continue to visit him.

Bella continued brokenly. "I know Edward killed Cate."

The mention of her name plunged into him like a dagger. He gasped.

"And we're both more sorry than you'll ever know. And, since I'll…" She paused, "no longer be able to, you're the only person in the world I'd trust with my daughter."

Jacob stared at her, shocked. Bella lifted a tiny bundle, her hands shaking as she handed it to him.

He took, it, staring down into the most beautiful little face he'd ever seen. It had a great deal of dark brown hair for a baby, and very pale skin. It looked almost entirely like Bella -- excusing two large emerald eyes that Jacob didn't recognize. Then the realization dawned on him. It didn't really look like Bella at all -- it looked like Cate.

"I'll take her," He heard himself say softly.

He looked down in the little eyes and fell in love with her cheerful face.

"We haven't named her." Bella whispered, studying him.

Jacob looked up as something glimmered in the edge of his vision. Edward had disappeared, not able to handle the betrayal he felt.

"Cate." Jacob whispered quietly at the little girl. Her smile was like the first sunlight he'd ever beheld. She was the only he knew would keep his promise to Cate a solemn guarantee.

"Cate."


End file.
